e have developed a method for culling intact genes out of lasmodium DNA with mung bean nuclease. The intact genes are hen ligated in the expression vector lambda gtn in order to ake a recombinant gene bank containing genes from all stages f the parasites life cycle. The gene banks can then be creened with immune sera for bacteriophage containing articular genes of interest. Using this approach we have solated several genes which may produce antigenic peptides hat would be useful in the preparation of a vaccine for alaria including the circumsporozoite gene of P. falciparum.